


刑侦科长一米五八

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *现Pa ABO，救火英雄光（A）x真刑侦科长，伪户籍警古·拉哈·提亚（O）*是因为体型差无法爱爱导致貌合神离的三俗剧情设定*真实的先婚后爱*光呆的名儿采取了1.0作废的小说设定*其他预警，想到了以后再补*万年坑王，我们且更且咕
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

每一个被古·拉哈·提亚逮捕的犯人，都忍不住质问：“你是警察？哪有这么矮的警察。”  
在他亮出证件之后，仿佛抓到了他的把柄一般，颇为戏谑地讽刺道：“提亚？现在Omega都能当警察了？”  
刚从警校毕业做菜鸟的时候，还常常气得跳脚。后来经历过几桩血腥大案，人也老练不少，再遇上此番挑衅，只是沉默地把手铐再紧了紧，脸上已经波澜不惊了。古·拉哈去年带队破了一件水滩村拐卖儿童的大案，次月登上内部报纸，现在雷克兰德省的不论刑警、交警、户籍警、辅警，都知道中央区的矮个子刑侦科长了。  
身兼重任，工作自然不会轻松，年纪轻轻就得了信息素紊乱的职业病。古·拉哈中午吃了一碗辣鸡粉，胃肠不太舒服。仰进椅子里正想借着午休的空档眯一会儿，出警铃声却突然作响。他仓促地带上记录仪和手机冲出门，助手莱楠正拎着两件防弹衣朝他走来。  
“怎么回事？”  
“线人来信了，在码头。有十几个小孩，我们不能来硬的。”  
古·拉哈气愤地哼了一声，一边穿衣一边把手枪别在腰上。警车出库，古·拉哈已经等不及莱楠继续给他解释情况，说：“你坐下一辆车，无线电联系。”  
他小跑着与开在前面的警车碰头，车窗降下，直接灵活地跳进去坐入副驾驶上。一列漆黑的国产轿车驶上马路，像是条巨龙，穿梭过城市寻找它的猎物。古·拉哈还没打开平板，莱楠的电话已先到一步。  
“我们的人已经核实过了，确认是沃斯里的手下。”  
“我就知道……那些孩子在他们手上压了太久，我们又盯得紧，他们一定急着运出省。”古·拉哈从侧视镜看去，天际处浓云滚滚，一场雷暴正在与他们赛跑。他的内心挂记的是十几个被拐卖儿童的生命安危，这一次，是正义与邪恶的赛跑：“马上联系救护中心，让他们派急救和心理救助过来。”  
三十分钟后，抵达海港。空气湿得惊人，单单是身体在其中行走，衣衫就会被濡透。刑侦队近十个人，分前后两方包抄仓库。仓库靠近海岸，暴风雨即将到来，怒涛拍击着海港。猫魅族向来是擅长隐蔽潜行的，天气给了古·拉哈得天独厚的庇护。他走前侧，莱楠带领其余的人走后方。  
“小心行事……逼到这份上，他们极有可能撕票。”  
“好的，明白。”莱楠的声音沙沙地从耳机里传来：“我们已经从后门进入了，目前没有看到任何人。”  
“优先解救人质。”  
队员拉开烟雾弹，沿地面滚了进去。不久，仓库内便传来人咳嗽的声音，古·拉哈歪头给他们打了个信号，一行人悄然潜入。他的队员绝大多数都是兽族，猫魅鬼魅灵敏，硌狮力大无穷，维埃拉骁勇善战。里面的游末邦人被剥夺了视力，阵脚大乱，一梭子弹毫无目的地射了出来。然而此时古·拉哈一行人，却彷如白日一般将昏暗仓库内的人看得一清二楚。刹那间，孩子的哭声、愤怒的咒骂声与低微的信号交流在耳边响起，古·拉哈以野兽的直觉跨越那些噪音，翻滚到绑架犯脚下，果断地将其反剪在地。那男人比他高壮许多，照往常古·拉哈未免是对手。但古·拉哈更快、更机智，两人在地上撕斗，古·拉哈躲过枪托敲击，还没等男人反应过来，便拷住了他的双手。  
“有两个人朝后面跑了！”  
“我在！”  
古·拉哈慌乱从地面爬起，还没顾得上追，莱楠已经持枪从后方切入，将残兵逼入死角。那几个人抱头鼠窜，随即被古·拉哈的人马挨个拷住。莱楠揪着他们的头发一个个跟组织名单上的照片比对：“怎么有女人？”  
莱楠吃惊道。那女子比她矮小许多，穿着一身深蓝色长裙。如果不是她正放肆癫狂地笑着，莱楠恐怕要把她错认成被绑架者。救护车的长鸣从远方传来，古·拉哈在女人脸上淡淡掠过一眼，那女人脸上画着模糊凌乱的冷色眼影，瞳孔微张，看上去是还在药物的兴头上。水滩村遗失了上百个孩子，还有五十来人下落不明。古·拉哈看见仓库的木条箱里，伸出一只只发黑求救的小手。警员已经冲上去卸铆钉，但他的心却无法落下。  
他总有一种不祥的预感，环顾整个烟雾尚未散去的仓库，下意识地心觉仍有危机四伏。他看过每一个嫌疑人的脸，那些恍然、后悔、愤恨、癫狂的表情，总觉得遗漏了什么。属下将犯人挨个押上车，古·拉哈走出仓库，一场暴雨终于倾泻而下。  
上司听闻行动成功，第一时间打来电话。古·拉哈自然没有说出自己的疑虑。他的敏感多疑，难免不被外人当成Omega体质在他身上留下的记号。他已经追踪了沃斯里多年，深知那是一个诡谲而残忍的男人，因而总觉这次行动顺利得异常。可他究竟疏忽了什么呢？  
古·拉哈的将脸贴在冰凉的车玻璃上，雨水如泪痕一般打在脸颊，耳畔仍回荡着爆炸似的枪声与小孩的哭喊。他翻看了一眼手机，今天的水晶都仍旧表面平静，银灰色的建筑群在焦土之上，仿若一块发出柔和光线的水晶。没有火警、灾难的一天，暂且忘却了游末邦，陷入轻松的困倦。  
古·拉哈浑然不自觉地靠着玻璃睡着过去，是被车鸣声惊醒的，原来莱楠已经把他送回了家。  
“快上去吧。”  
莱楠催促他。  
古·拉哈住在中档小区，房子是二手的，虽然是中低层，却没有电梯。想到要爬七层楼才能回家，他瞬间就没了动力。  
“还磨蹭什么，哥已经给你做好饭了吧？”  
“哈哈……就他那手艺……开什么玩笑……”  
古·拉哈慢吞吞地爬出车，骤雨微歇，唯有细针般的雨点落在脸颊上，驱散了睡意。他动作迟缓地从后座拖出文件夹，步伐沉重地消失在单元门的阴影里。莱楠抬头望去，只见楼梯间的窗一层层亮起，古·拉哈像一只乌龟，终于爬回了家。  
还没开门，电视的声音已经隔着门传来。古·拉哈回到家，看到一个男人正坐在电视机前吃面条。这间公寓是旧的，家具却崭新，还散发着淡淡的甲醛味，一看就知道刚搬进来不久。  
男人听到开门声，停下吸面，转头问古·拉哈：“怎么回来这么晚……”  
“加班。”  
“我听在交警队的同学说这几天你们结算年假。他们都休息了，怎么只有你加班？户籍录入这么忙？”  
古·拉哈目光低垂，将文件袋不动声色地藏到身后。他重新明确了自己的身份。他是一个小户籍警察，并非什么刑警干员，真枪实弹更是与他无关。  
“因为……工作量大啊。”  
“是不是他们看你年龄小，就都欺负你。”  
“怎么会，前辈对我很好的，他们就想让我多学一点。”  
古·拉哈轻笑，回想起刑警队员因为训练迟到被他罚去铲马粪的开心事。他再抬头看男人时，男人已经停下了拷问，专心看电视吃面。  
“凯尔，对不起。旅行的事又要拖一阵了，我的假请不下来。”  
“没挂系……”名叫凯尔的男人口齿不清地说道：“到雨季了，自然灾害多发，我这个时候也走不开。”  
古·拉哈点点头，将外套和文件袋一块塞进门口的柜子里，打算等凯尔过会儿看电影入迷了再偷偷将文件转移。餐桌上的早餐三明治纹丝未动，不知是口味不和凯尔的心意，还是他对这段时间两人的关系颇振微词，在无声地抗议。窗外，雨又下了起来，有力又密集地拍打着窗子。  
古·拉哈将卧室的窗关上，换上一身暖色家居衣，在凯尔的身边坐下。电视上正播着冷漠而枯燥的国际新闻。回到家，他是一个娇小、体贴的Omega，长相清秀柔和，还正是被烙印、受孕的好年纪。至于他的合法配偶，是水晶都有名的救火英雄，崇拜者能从消防队排到两个街区外的警亭。古·拉哈和凯尔还不认识的时候，就在警亭里执勤的时候看到一队长龙从他面前延伸而过。周围亲朋好友都说古·拉哈好福气，包子脸有旺夫相，才和凯尔结了婚。  
有福气吗？  
古·拉哈有些无奈地在内心想。眼前的男人看起来似乎并没有和他交流的兴趣，这不仅让他也松了口气，无需动脑子编凑户籍科的日常。屏幕的荧光映照在蓝色的眼仁上，凯尔刚刚洗过澡，对于古·拉哈这个猫魅族而言，空气中充满复杂的味道。雨水打击了泥土，散发出淡淡的腥味。凯尔的皮肤上有肥皂的清香。他没有喝酒，一股淡淡的琴酒味却在四处弥散。  
古·拉哈吾日三省吾身，并不是一个合格的Omega。他没有给凯尔准备好能在同事面前炫耀的午餐，没将家里收拾地干净整洁，连伴侣之间最基本、原始的责任，都没能履行。难怪，结婚四个多月后，凯尔拉了一张冷漠又别扭的长脸给他看。  
“今天出勤了吗？”  
“嗯，有个女孩谈恋爱失败了，要自杀。”  
“噢……一切都还顺利吧。”  
古·拉哈将双手放在膝盖上，小心翼翼地问。凯尔目不转睛，平静地回答：“我没能拉住她。”  
“啊……”  
古·拉哈的目光渐渐失落，不知该如何安慰凯尔。大英雄每天都在挽救市民的性命，他这小老百姓的安慰之词，实在是无足轻重。紧接着，他听到凯尔说：“幸好魔法组的人救下来了，人没事。”  
“那可真的太好了！”  
终于，凯尔转过头，像是给小孩讲故事一样笑了。男人端着面碗站起来，身形像一座玉峰，古·拉哈要仰头才能费劲得看着他。凯尔揉了一把古·拉哈的头发，叫他别操心这些事，又问：“肚子饿吗，我下面给你吃。”  
“有点。”  
凯尔只会煮泡面：“要泡菜味还是海鲜味？”  
“海鲜味！”  
“海鲜味泡面加鸡蛋火腿肠，您等好吧！”  
古·拉哈见凯尔钻进厨房里，水龙头声响了起来，这才放松下心情，窝进沙发。他换了个更舒服的姿势，干脆放肆地横躺在沙发上，枕着胳膊，不敢再想沃斯里的事，只怕晚上做梦，都情不自禁地念出他的名字。  
小小的起居室里，古·拉哈开始苦恼起生活琐事。背景墙上顶了两三个悬空架子，除了一张两人烙印时拍下的照片外，都是凯尔的功勋和奖杯。酒精的气味挥之不去，古·拉哈的目光都迷离起来，感觉浑身提不起一丝力气，时间仿佛细沙一般打磨身体，沙发在将他吞没。这是一场万众瞩目、貌合神离、名存实亡的婚姻，古·拉哈又在焦虑多疑了。每次回家，都下意识地嗅有没有第三者的气味；凯尔神色凝重地同他讲话的时候，他都怀疑对方要提出离婚；上周投资买基金的时候，凯尔稍有迟疑，古·拉哈都幻想他是在纠结未来财产分割的事。无法让凯尔为他沉沦颠倒，意乱情迷，他可真是一个不称职的Omega。  
凯尔端着一碗香喷喷的面钻出厨房的时候，古·拉哈躺在沙发上，又睡着了。电视已经播起了烂俗的言情剧，他睡得很沉，嘴角有淡淡的口水痕。凯尔在他身旁蹲下，凝视他的睡颜。  
古·拉哈身上有一股浓重的尘土味，让凯尔起疑，不知道这个小文员在办公时间偷偷跑去过哪里。凯尔轻柔地为他擦去嘴角的口水。古·拉哈的皮肤很软，是白皙的，充满了隐秘的吸引力。凯尔看他没有醒来的意思，便继续摸下去，解开胸前的两颗扣子，探入胸膛。古·拉哈的乳头很小，桃红色的，被夹在两根手指之间变了形。别看身形单薄，其实有些肌肉。小腹在调戏之下，更加快速地起伏，如果他这个时候醒了，能发生的情况，凯尔已做了最坏的打算。他们上一次就搞得很难堪，无法进行下去，又在热潮之中，最后只能去医院，挨了一针强行让热度退去。古·拉哈也许已经放弃了尝试，这让凯尔不满又无力。有一种强烈的欲望，凯尔已经压在心底许久，看到古·拉哈微长的红发之前露出白皙光滑的脖颈，内心便狂烈地跳动起来。  
琴酒的味道愈发浓烈了……

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奶味发情

古·拉哈·提亚有个外号叫“水晶公”。  
“水晶公”是简称，全称是“水晶都一等人民公仆”。同事都“水晶公”、“公”地称呼他，当然，其真实含义可能就没那么拉风了。古·拉哈二十岁刚入职那会儿，每天中午定点拖着大铁盘去食堂给科室里的其他前辈拿雪糕，整个夏天，卖过的二手雪糕棍比代写的报告还要多。夏季过去，到了年终评奖的时候，众人面子上都抹不过去，才将五百币奖金的内部奖让给他。  
他是警校毕业直接分配的管培生，在水晶都警察总署的一楼引流报案了三个月，后来才被分到三楼，跟着一个叫做巴尔德西昂的师父学习。他头脑聪明，现场比同期生大胆，报告写得很勤，领雪糕时期积攒了不少人脉，还靠新年晚会的时候上台唱歌在领导身边刷脸，一层楼一层楼地爬上去，如今正在九楼的刑侦科对着布满线索的白板苦思冥想。  
一大早上报案人少，警署上下空荡荡，空调冷气掀起打印纸，刚孵化的小飞蛾围着冷掉的咖啡打转。古·拉哈的思绪被一通电话打断了。  
“公，突袭，在楼下。”  
“谁？”  
“还能是谁。”  
古·拉哈倒抽了一口气，挂断电话便朝电梯间跑去。快到午餐时间，电梯升降缓慢，数字一跳一跳都在他的心尖上。犹豫不得，立马冲向消防通道，两三下蹦到平台，坐在扶手向下划去。冲到三楼户籍科，塔塔露正坐在工位上哼着歌，目不转睛地盯着屏幕。  
古·拉哈语气仓促地请求道：“再帮帮忙。”  
“诶，怎么又来啦，可真关心你。”  
“就当是提前午休吧。”  
“哪有那么轻易就休息，别看不起我们户籍科，也会加班熬夜的。”  
塔塔露意味深长看他一眼，端起粉红色的马克杯向茶水间走去。时不我待，古·拉哈坐到塔塔露的工位上，将转椅拉高，关掉浏览器上玄幻小说的页面，做完这些，一个男人正好走进大厅。  
古·拉哈装作认真工作的样子，余光里看着那男人打了一张排队小票，守序地在长椅上坐下。本来就没几个人，很快就叫到了他，他见窗口里是个精灵族女警，还颇为失望地和旁边的人换了张票。  
古·拉哈由衷庆幸，当年管培的时候当了几周户籍警。叫号的电子女音又响起了，古·拉哈抬头看去，一个身穿白色背心的男人以透明玻璃之隔正凝视着他。  
“找我不需要取号，凯尔。”  
“我怕影响你的工作态度，被领导看见，影响提干。”  
古·拉哈目光微垂，被一种沉默的温柔笼罩着，不知该说些什么。  
“怎么来警局了？”  
“今天在旁边写字楼督导防火演习，提前结束了就顺便来看看。”  
凯尔从窗下的小口将驾照塞了进去。  
“帮我查查扣了几分。”  
“这要去车辆管理局查。”  
凯尔无奈地看了眼钟，又看古·拉哈。总觉得他今天有些奇怪，桌上摆满了零食和棉花糖，电脑的边缘上贴着立体贴纸，却又不方便问：“你有没有权限帮我查到？”  
“没有。”  
驾照又被推了回来，凯尔通过缝隙摸到了古·拉哈的手指。中午十二点到了，凯尔松了口气，问：“要不要中午一起吃饭？”  
正是皮皮拉皮鱼肥美的季节，警署食堂的小灶还不错，古·拉哈难得奢侈点了一份。位于侧楼的食堂光洁明亮，消毒过度。因为上方是体育馆，到了中午总有“咚咚”的篮球砸地声从上传来。打赤膊的凯尔在一群身穿黑红制服的警察间略显鹤立鸡群。  
凯尔大概饿了许久，身体前倾大快朵颐起来，因而两人的发尖儿凑得很进，像是在密谋什么似的。凯尔的生活就像弓弦，只存在松弛与极度紧绷两种状态。古·拉哈有时候听他讲隐秘在消防队停车场小野猫的事，有时候又只能在电视新闻里的抢险镜头中看见他。凯尔从不讲述生死攸关的时刻。他无疑是勇敢又幸运的，每次回家前都包扎好了伤口，洗去脸颊上的灰迹，也许是嫌古·拉哈无法理解赴汤蹈火的生活吧。  
咚。  
“队长，上次你来办公室做的讲话——”  
一个刚入职不久的新人兴致昂扬地朝古·拉哈问好，被前辈拍了一把后脑勺迅速拖走了。  
“看来你人缘不错。”  
古·拉哈怕凯尔当众提起他被人压榨加班的事，连忙说：“那人是我师弟。”  
“叫你队长呢。最近升职了？我怎么没听说。”  
咚。咚。  
“是上学那阵搞摇滚乐队的队长。”  
“噢……以前从没听你说过。”  
古·拉哈编凑谎言的即兴发挥能力已到了极限，赶紧不着声色地挑开话题:：“味道还好吗？我可以和厨师长学学，下次给你做。以后带饭就不用光吃三明治了。”  
“不错，不必麻烦了。”凯尔停下筷子，看向古·拉哈。二十有六，但身材瘦小，看上去像学生仔，套在大一号的夏季短袖制服里，有种轻盈感。凯尔继续道：“快到月底了，你记得和领导请假。”  
咚咚咚。  
古·拉哈神色一滞，木讷地答：“噢，知道了。”  
凯尔从裤兜里取出一张带着体温的名片，放在古·拉哈面前：“队里的兄弟说这位医生很有名，专门调理你这种情况，有空记得去看看。”  
话已至此，古·拉哈只能勉为其难地答应了。午餐的后半程，他总忍不住思考凯尔是如何向他人描述性生活障碍的窘态。男人之间恶趣味的玩笑和幻想，他再清楚不过，恐怕对方内心要对凯尔的技术与身体意淫一番。男人不曾被地位与金钱打败，但绝对会因性的不能而自卑。  
饭后百步走，活到九十九。古·拉哈原本打算百步之内把凯尔送出警署，没想一辆锃光瓦亮的警车驶了出来，打着半弧要将他再上。  
莱楠开车，后座上坐着一个抱着笔记本的年轻警官，朝古·拉哈打警鸣。  
“该出发了，公。医院探视到下午四点就结束了。”  
“了解，这就来！”  
“你还要去医院？”  
古·拉哈将警帽戴上，盖住两只意气风发的耳朵，咧嘴一笑：“大英雄，你没被派去过医院慰问中老年人吗？”  
说罢，他又灵活地从车窗跳进去，系上安全带。从侧视镜向后看去，凯尔仍伫立在原地，目送古·拉哈远去。  
“阿尔菲诺，阿尔菲诺·莱韦耶勒尔。我是来刑侦科见习的。”  
“古·拉哈·提亚。”水晶公对自己的性别倒是毫不避讳，车窗里吹进威风，缭乱了他的头发，不得不用一根皮筋绑住：“阿尔菲诺，我看过你的资料，是我将你选来的。刑侦科现在由我管理，你刚进入真实的世界，定然有诸多不习惯，跟着莱楠学习就好。”  
“是，水晶公。”  
阿尔菲诺是精灵族，还没到迅速成长的年纪，身高如同青少年一般，智力、逻辑却卓越超人。他在学校读书时候，成绩已经小有名气，可仍活在爷爷的阴影下面。古·拉哈原本只想充名额混个经费，阴差阳错将警三代招了进来。  
“想必莱楠已经和你介绍过情况了。”  
“没错。我做了些调查，那个在仓库现场被逮捕的女人，背景竟然是一片空白的。”  
“知道了，我们亲自去会会她。”  
便衣警车是一辆银灰色的五座轿车，驶出城区后便收起了警灯。生长着无数通天楼宇的水晶都城蓝光莹莹，被小轿车抛在身后。灰蒙蒙的天空中漂浮着五颜六色的飞行器。他们正前往的医院，坐落于城市与水滩村之间的荒野之中，用作治疗危险、有攻击倾向的犯人。方圆百里皆是荒石，仿佛一栋白色的监狱，想要脱逃，要在一望无际的石地上跑两个小时。古·拉哈一行人赶在探视结束前抵达。他们所要见的人，正在纯软包间里等待着。  
警察来问话，医生才解除了那个女人的魔法束缚衣。她腾出一只手来，缓慢又狰狞地咬着一根干硬的面包。  
古·拉哈吩咐莱楠给她倒了一杯水。女人较之被逮捕的时候，卸去夸张的妆容，面色看上去苍白得像纸，精神仍在不稳定的状态。古·拉哈感觉到她是个Alpha，气味却分辨不清了，在药物和毒物的影响下，像是一团困住下水道的毛发。  
“交代你的沃斯里的关系。”  
“他是我伟大的主人。”  
女人抬起头，半扭着脖颈，与古·拉哈对视。空病房暂时被改成审讯室，淡紫色的消毒灯光投射在古·拉哈脸上。他的皮肤发出微弱的不自然蓝光。  
“你很有趣，像个假人偶一样。”  
“现在是我在询问你，你叫什么名字。”古·拉哈的口气强硬起来。  
“我没有名字，主人还没给我名字。”  
正常人在不见天日、感觉不到时间流逝又缺乏人情交流的软包间里被关上一星期，心理防线都要崩溃。可女人看上去却有一种疯狂的自若。她非但化解了古·拉哈降下的压力，还反问起来：“你叫什么名字？”  
古·拉哈看她是一个年轻女人，打算建立信任：“你可以叫我水晶公。”  
“你看上去受过很重的伤，水晶公。是谁给你带来了瑕疵？”  
“那是……很久之前的事了。”  
狭小的窗子外低飞过一艘灰白色的汽艇，仿若一只巨型鲸鱼，窥伺着房间内部。  
“如今的你康复了吗？我看你拥有明亮的灵魂。你应该和他一样，向往进化成无暇的人！”  
“那我们就来谈谈无暇吧。”  
“哈哈哈——你们是不会明白的，哈哈哈哈。”  
疯女人癫狂地笑了起来，将手中剩余的面包一股脑朝喉咙深处塞去，古·拉哈立马从椅子上弹起来，和三两名男护工将她压住，抠挖着被堵上的气管。  
一片混乱之中，审讯只能暂时作罢。一行人走在光洁明亮的长廊中，莱楠与水晶公，似乎已经习惯了如此举步维艰的工作，而阿尔菲诺却意犹未尽的样子。  
“我们不继续了吗？”  
“今天时机不对，改日吧。”  
水晶公猜想，阿尔菲诺说不定还期待着小说般的刑讯拷问情节，不过那番粗鲁野蛮的手段早就在星历初废弃了。没凑上什么热闹，又无用武之地，见习生看上去似乎有些失落。  
看不到尽头的走廊两侧，是贴着灰色名牌的病房。有些收治着无法再度融入社会的人，有些关押着有心理疾病的犯人。其中还不乏是被古·拉哈逮捕的。  
阿尔菲诺在一个名牌前停了下来：“水晶公，你看这里面是谁。”  
房间里住着的人是哈尔里克。古·拉哈对这个名字有隐约的印象，迟钝了一会儿，才想起来绑架事件最早一批解救出来的儿童里，似乎就有这个名字。那批孩子大多被送往医院或福利机构，哈尔里克一定是因为某种原因，被单独送往这里。房间没有上锁，他正要推门而入，却被一只白皙的女性右手挡住了。  
“警官，不好意思，这里你不能进入。”  
挡住他的是一个身穿淡粉色护士服的年轻女子。名牌上写着泰丝琳。  
“为什么？”  
“如果我没猜错的话，你一定是Omega吧？这个孩子有些特别，请不要贸然接近。”泰丝琳又不想得罪三位警官，轻柔地说：“隔壁有观察室。如果实在是担心那孩子的话，可以隔着玻璃看上一眼。”  
病房是统一的全减震软包间，一面墙上装着观察用的玻璃。内设了一些给儿童的玩具，哈尔里克就坐在玩具队里，看上去比同年龄的小孩都瘦小，像一只营养不良的小猫似的。只能看见他的背影，穿着一件过于松垮的病号服，领子歪歪地挂在肩上。  
“他怎么了，为什么被送到这？”  
“这我也不清楚，被安排在这的医护都是像我一样的中性体。” 泰丝琳动作娴熟地挨个扭着营养剂瓶子，把五颜六色的药粒倒在小杯里：“他很乖，不太爱说话。”  
“怎么没人和刑侦科说过。”  
病房里孤独的敖龙族男孩，不知能不能看到镜子另一头的景象，缓缓地转过头来。他的眼瞳空洞，表情也是僵死的。  
“啊……妈妈……”  
男童的声音透过麦克风传入观察室。古·拉哈的目光与哈尔里克无声地对视，仿佛被吸入了悲伤的夜色里。一股强烈的头重脚轻感袭击了他，警帽掉落在地，红色的耳朵显露出来。  
“奇怪，什么味道？”  
时间的流速被无限放慢，一股温吞的甜味换换爬上膝盖。阿尔菲诺首先反映了过来，紧接着莱楠也抽起鼻头。古·拉哈沉浸在哈尔里克的目光里，迟钝地回神，闻到了自己信息素的味道。  
“好好闻啊……我的肚子都跟着饿了……”  
那气味甜蜜而充满寂寞，仿佛轻柔的手指，抚摸着皮肤上的汗毛。众人渐渐反应过来，吃惊而尴尬地看向古·拉哈。古·拉哈耻辱地脸红了。  
“抱歉，是我失态了。”

tbc


End file.
